shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giri D. Mustash/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Agility Being a lean and tall man, Giri is able to move swiftly and agilely throughout the battle field. Giri was able to dodge several of Dalmatian's attacks and even though he was in a hybird form. Giri was able to keep up with him fairly easily, but he did have a few rough spots here and there. Intelligences Giri has proven to be the brains behind the Sichiyozoku's success. He was able to see through many of Koshaku's plans, thus making a counter plan in order to make sure that he wouldn't get involved in any serious battles. Manipulation Due to the fact that in his business he had to get his clients to buy his outfits, he is a master manipulator. Giri is able to get most people into doing what he wishes or his is able to get others to gain a false sense of him. Giri was able to get thousands to believe different stories throughout the years and getting them to believe that he was who he says he was. Weapons When it comes to Giri's fighting style and weapons, he is well know for pretending to get hurt and performing surprise attacks with hidden daggers. He lures opponents from long range with his special moves to attack. Due to the nature of his weapons, he has the shortest range from all of the Sichiyozoku. He seems to use his hidden blades and knives, using which he is able to kill off his opponents. The next weapon he uses needle and threads as a weapon, so often he will fire knitting needles and sewing needles at opponents. He uses scissors and other fashion themed items. Medical Skills Since he is good with scissors, needle and thread, he makes a pretty good doctor. Giri has shown to be the doctor of the Sichiyozoku in which he is able to help heal the injures that any of the members get in battle and he is able to make sure that the wounds don't get any worse. Devil Fruit The Modo Modo no Mi '(流行流行の実'') is a -type in which the user becomes a 'Fashion-Human ' (流行, Hayari no Ningen), making them the most fashionable person in the world and the best fashion designer. Modo (流行) meaning “Fashion or Style”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Fashion-Fashion Fruit.. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit was shown to be more of the world of fashion, the user has the greatest sense of fashion in the world. They are able to make clothes out of just about anything, from materials such as rock or metals. They can make it into a piece of cloth and turn it into an outfit for one to wear. They also have the ability to correct major fashion errors and thus creating the prefect outfit in the eyes of the user. But Giri has shown to have found several usages for these things in combat. He is able to grab onto material such as rock and other things, making it into a quick cloak to protect him from attack and such. He also is able to correct fashion errors of his opponent and give them a whole new outfit, which he can usually get them into. Giri also seems too able to user his needles and threads as weapons to. Giri seemed to have gotten creative with this fruit and often makes him a match for most opponents that face him. Weakness Giri has shown that he can’t use intangible substances such as water or such as a material to make clothes out of. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Giri is able to increase his senses with Haki, that he was able to track the presence of bad fashion because of this and the smell of the fabric. Busoshoku Giri has used Busoshoku haki in order to protect his own body from damage and of course his outfits as well. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages